


Last herald mage - Magic's P

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: Some one-shots of our favourite angsty herald and omorashi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is even gonna read this combination of a semi-obscure book series and semi-obscure fetish, but I wrote it, so it's getting posted. Seriously though, if you are unfamiliar with the Last herald mage trilogy but like angsty gays, give the series a shot. Vanyel is a serious woobie.

Yfandes was running forward at an easy canter. Being a companion, she was moving at speeds no horse could hope to match even at the fastest gallop, let alone keep up for as long as she did, but she was in peak physical condition so this was nothing but light exercise to her. She wished the same were true for her chosen. 

‘It’s nice that they appreciate Van, but it would be even better if they could understand that after a long week of building magical protections, he needs a light dinner and a lot of sleep, not a night long revel.’

She flicked an ear backwards, listening for Vanyel’s slow breathing.

The Karse situation had suddenly cooled down considerably. Surprising, since it was the beginning of summer. Now was the best time to move troops and fight. Everyone was hoping that it was because Karse had problems on other borders, and not because they were regrouping for a bigger attack. No one was expecting the reprieve to last, but they hoped that they could at least have a short chance to rest. 

This went doubly true for the herald mages. They were a precious and limited resource and had been stretched far too thin, protecting far too many places, and with the loss of Donni and Mardic…

Yfandes stopped that line of thought, lest her grief resonate with her chosen’s mind and disturb his dreams.

All herald mages had been ordered on light duty until further notice, to recover their strength for when the next attack inevitably came.

‘Of course, light duty is one thing for an “ordinary” herald mage, and another for Vanyel Shadowstalker,’ Yfandes snorted in disgust, ‘I ought to step on Randi’s foot the next time I see him for making Van run around like this when the most strenuous thing he should be doing is lifting a spoon to his mouth.’

She knew she was being unfair to the young king. He had to do his best to consolidate his power among the old queen’s council and that sometimes meant doing favours for the councillor’s relatives. Like sending a poor, exhausted adept to magick up some barriers for keeps far behind the frontline, just because one or two mage beasts have strayed a bit closer to them. After the horrid winter they had on the border, she was not inclined to be very charitable. 

‘At least they had fresh food and grain, I swear Van teared up a bit when he was given that fresh loaf of bread with butter.’

After the meagre frontline rations they had to make do on for the past few months, the change was welcome. Especially for Vanyel, who, unlike her, could not supplement his food by grazing. This first part of the war had not been too harsh on her and the soft grass of spring certainly helped. She was lean, but her ribs were not showing yet. Unlike Vanyel’s. 

Truthfully, creating the barriers was not a difficult task for a Hawkbrother trained mage adept. The only reason why he wasn’t done with them in a day was that he was simultaneously legendary enough for people to want to meet him but not so much that they would be too awed to approach him. He ended up listening to their petty problems and arbitrating their petty squabbles, bless his bleeding heart until she had to threaten to get in there and disperse the crowd. 

He was now a herald through and through and could not turn away people asking for his aid. They were just little problems, he argued. She told him that if they were so little, they could wait until a herald comes by on a circuit.

Her indignant thoughts were interrupted by a feeling of liquid running down her sides. Did their water pack burst? She slowed down smoothly to avoid waking her recumbent rider. She could clearly hear the sound of water escaping as if being propelled outward. Then the scent reached her and she realised what had happened.

Straining her hearing, she located a stream and stepped off the road, following the sound to its source and then walking along the shore until she came upon a small pool in the brook. There was even a spot of soapwort growing nearby. Only then did she reach out with her mind to prod the passenger awake.

‘Van, chosen, you need to wake up.’

“Wha…? Why did we sto...” he never finished the sentence, a look of horror dawning upon his face at the realization of what had happened.

“Sweetling, I’m so sorry! I will clean you up right away, just let me...”

‘No. The one getting washed right away is you.’

“But...”

‘No! I've had my coat splattered with blood and guts of demons straight from hell and I’ve managed. A bit of piss is nothing. It’s no worse than sweat anyway.’

“Are you sure?”

‘Vanyel Ashkevron, you will take a bath now or I will throw you in the water myself!’

He relented after that, and meekly stripped to wash himself and his soiled breeches. Unfortunately, physical labour did not stop him from worrying.

“A herald is supposed to be waiting for us at the next waystation, what will they think when I turn up in damp clothes?”

‘They will think that we stopped on the way to wash ourselves, stop fretting.’

“But they will be staying with us for several days. What if it happens again?”

‘It won’t. And even if it did, the person is a herald. They won’t think badly of you nor will they ridicule you. If it were the other way around, and someone else had an accident like this, wouldn’t you want to help them rather than laugh at them?’

“I suppose I would.”

‘There, see? You have nothing to worry about. And if they do laugh, I will bite them.’


	2. Chapter 2

Moondance k’Treva watched the unconscious boy laying in his bed and wondered at his hidden strength. He could not imagine surviving the death of his lifebonded. Starwind was older than him, so he would likely be the first to die if they lives were allowed to reach their natural ends, but he was sure that he would follow his beloved within candlemarks at most. It was exceedingly rare for one half of a lifebonded pair to survive. 

Yet, his young patient had somehow managed to do just that. Even with his channels brutally burnt open and his very soul bleeding, he began to slowly recover. 

Moondance entered a light trance and allowed his healing magic to flow through Vanyel. Much of the healing he had undergone while still within Valdemar had been undone by the gate that had brought him here, but the healer adept could not criticize Savil’s choice. The boy would not have recovered at all had he not been brought to the Tayledras. 

Still, the damage that had been wrought on his patient’s mind, magic, and body would take a while to undo. The shock and pain from exposure to gate energy had reminded Vanyel of the horrible night when his lifebonded had died and brought terrible nightmares on top of irritating his channels again. The cold he had been exposed to before they got to the vale had planted a seed of sickliness that had to be uprooted before it grew. Moondance gently prodded at the boy’s magic, checking the strength of his shielding and the balance of his grounding. Satisfied with the result, he turned to the physical, soothing aches and cooling inflammations. He could feel the body’s needs and assessed in which order to tend to them.

A small group of hertasi came in upon summons and brought all the items he had requested. He thanked them with a smile and shooed them out. Vanyel was at the age when he would get easily embarrassed over being helped to tend to the basic needs of his body. He would not have wanted any witnesses.

The healer adept then prodded the boy slightly closer to consciousness. The state was similar to sleepwalking and it was doubtful that Vanyel would remember much, if anything, that had been happening after he awoke properly. He prompted the lad to get up and took his hand, keeping him from stumbling and leading him to a washroom. Seating his patient on the commode, he reached out for the other’s mind and impressed upon him that he was in the proper place. Sometimes, this was enough to make the patients answer the call of nature, but even if it wasn’t, it would at least prevent them from panicking when their bodies were made to discharge the waste.

Reaching out with his healing gift once more, Moondance found the muscles he was looking for and coaxed them to relax. A soft hiss of flowing liquid filled the silent room and the healer adept continued to monitor the state of the boy’s bladder. When the stream slowed to a trickle, he pressed gently below his navel to help expel the last bit. Vanyel sighed and shuddered softly, signalling that his more urgent need had been relieved. Moondance then turned his attention to the other necessity, but as Vanyel had not been able to eat solid food for quite some time, he did not currently need any assistance on that end.

Moondance wiped the sweat from fever off Vanyel’s body before leading him back to bed and feeding him some thick broth. Then he helped Vanyel lay down and pushed him into a deeper sleep before pulling covers back over his prone body. It would be necessary to repeat the whole process in several candlemarks and many times after, until the boy awoke, but he did not mind the task. It was a small thing compared to the service wingsister Savil had done for them. He would look after Vanyel as long as it would be necessary.


End file.
